kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Mobile
Kingdom Hearts Mobile is a service released in Japan for the Docomo Prime Series-P-01A cell phones. It does not contain any developments to the overall story of the Kingdom Hearts series, but instead is a portal where people can play minigames or download ringtones, wallpapers and other things related to the Kingdom Hearts series. Players can browse through an area called the "Avatar Kingdom" and visit different areas to explore. While they are in the Avatar Kingdom, they must have a controllable Avatar. Avatars can be made and customized to each individual's preference. There are outfits, weapons, items and other things that you can buy for your avatars. In the service, Avatars can also meet up with friends and do activities together or play minigames.http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/ Official Kingdom Hearts Mobile site Areas There are many separate areas in the "Avatar Kingdom". Here are all of these areas so far. http://heartstation.org/?page_id=237 Mobile page on Heartstation.org *'Kingdom Hearts coded': A castle that leads to the Kingdom Hearts coded website. *'Event Hall': Connect with people from your friends list and participate together in little events. *'Point Bank': A place to keep track and save of all your points and Munny that you receive from winning mini-games. *'Mini Item Shop': A place where Avatars can buy outfits from different characters such as Sora, Maleficent and even Heartless with Munny. These can only be bought after winning certain mini-games, completing events or finishing an episode of Kingdom Hearts coded. *'Point Item Shop': A place where you can buy different clothes and shoes with your Points. These Items are not from a Kingdom Hearts character. You can also buy different styles of hair and facial features. *'Mini Game Shop': Buy mini games where you can earn Munny or rare avatar clothes. *'Information Center': Place explaining the features of Mobile. *'V Net Room': Customize your profile page, view your friends list, and e-mail other people who have Avatars in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. *'Point Melody Shop': Use Points to buy Kingdom Hearts ringtones of songs from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. *'Point Art Gallery': A place where you can buy different wallpapers, graphics or icons. *'Awards Area': A place that displays all your personal top-scores. *'Changing Area': A place where you can change clothing and items on your Avatar. There is another place that is still under construction. Mini-Games *'Magical Canvas': You must find out what the letter is by filling in or crossing out squares. There are numbers along the sides of the canvas like a grid which help the user know how many squares need to be filled in on the certain line. *'Pair Card Battle': You need to pair matching Heartless cards as fast as you can. You have an HP and Drive Gauge at the top which keep you statistics. If you match a bad pair, your HP goes down. Everytime you pair cards or perform combos, the Drive meter fills up. *'Card Struggle': A Kingdom Hearts version of Spider Solitaire. You must line up the cards from the King to the Ace in the same suit. As the game gets harder more suits show up. *'Balloon Glider': The Balloon Glider game from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is back with Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories graphics. The instructions are still the same. You control Sora and Pooh as they ascend the Hunny Tree collecting Hunny Orbs. You must avoid bees as they will pop your balloons. There are new elements to game with new characters. Owl flies with big Hunny Orbs, Piglet holds more balloons for Sora if some have been popped, and Tigger is a new threat as his bouncing may pop the balloons. *'Gummi Ship Studio': Sora must remove groups of Gummi Blocks that are together by color. Removing blocks will cause the blocks on top to fall and more can fall down from the top of the screen. If you leave any blocks behind you lose the game. There are different stages represented by different worlds and feature different colored blocks. *'Card Struggle II': Another game called Card Struggle that has Sora going up against three characters from a certain world. Players group together same numbered cards and put them in the middle. The other characters can place their own down that are higher than Sora's or pass. Sora always goes first. The joker card which is a Moogle is a wild card that can be paired to any number. *'Rhythm Parade': A minigame called "Rhythm Parade" where you can play a rhythm action game with the series' music. Well-known characters will appear on-screen alongside your avatar. *'KH Reversi': An upcoming minigame called KH Reversi. It’s the first Mobile game that can be played with two people via the infrared functions of mobile phones. Players can choose between multiple characters and battle against each other. http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/kingdom/ Message from the KINGDOM Items See: Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' After the events of a downloadable episode of coded are over, the player is rewarded with new items for Kingdom Hearts Mobile, such as new Avatar outfits or new backgrounds for their avatar. Episode 1 *Darkside outfit *Destiny Islands background Episode 2 *Guard Armor outfit. *Traverse Town background. Episode 3 *Trickmaster outfit. *Wonderland background. Episode 4 *Cerberus outfit. *Olympus Coliseum background. Episode 5 *Bandit Heartless outfit. *Agrabah background. Episode 6 *Defender Heartless outfit. *Hollow Bastion background. Episode 7 Episode 7 has no Kingdom Hearts Mobile rewards. Notes and References External Links *Offical website fr:Kingdom Hearts Mobile Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Mobile